


We'll Figure This Out

by FlyAwayChild



Category: The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Author loves to chat in the Comments, Bad Parenting, Don't Like Don't Read, Ex-Cop Brian, Family, Insecurity, Jesse lives, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Vince is a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyAwayChild/pseuds/FlyAwayChild
Summary: They started looking as soon as they knew about the pardons. Brian may not think he's family but the blond never really knew what to expect from the Toretto crew





	We'll Figure This Out

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this after watching the movie on my phone and couldn't help myself. Feel free to leave comments and lwt me know what you think and feel free to request a story anytime. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Brian was good a disappearing and Jesse was absolutely frustrated. The were all sitting around the kitchen table while Mia explained the pardons that had been sent in the mail along with a letter from Brian. It was in his tell tale messy scrawl that was none other then Brian's. With Jesse's computer skills he had been able to track a 21 year old blond in a silver Nissan Skyline with blue racing strips.He had tracked it from San Diego to Phoenix Arizona to Santa Fe New Mexico.

"Find anything past New Mexico, Jess?" Mia asked

Running a hand over his beanie Jesse sighed "After. New Mexico the Racer had gone to Texas and won every race in all the major cities starting from Amarillo to Houston. That was the last place he was seen before completely disappearing. There is a rumour that he was heading to Louisiana but no one reports a blond racer in a skyline but a blond in a red honda civic but whoever it was lost the race"

"Alright keep it up, your doing great kid" Dom 

"Tha'ts not all" He typed something on his laptop and grinned "The guy Disappeared in Texas but a guy popped up in Miami Florida in a Silver Nissan with blue racing strips and he hasn't lost a race, no one knows his name but he goes by bullet and get this, the guy basically owns Florida and is well known in the racing scene as the guy he drove a mustange into a boat owned buy Cater Verone"

 

"The drug dealer" Vince rised an eyebrow, "does it say anything elae"

Jesse shook his heaad, his eyebrows furrowed as he scrolled through the paragraphs.

"It says that the man ended up with a concussion and a cracked rib along with a few bruised ribs. The person in the car with him has a broken arm and fractured collar bone, it doesn't say anything about either of their names but according to another website Bullet can sometimes be found a garage owned by Tej Parker and that the best time to find bullet is from 8 when the garage opens to 2 when he disappears to work. It doesn't say where he works officially."

"Alright You guys are gonna stay here and run things, i'll be back in a few days" He stated, his tone leaving no room for argument

The team watched him leave later that night, watching the taillights of the charger disappear down the road. 

>>\----------><\------------<<>>\-------------->

They hadn't heard from Dom since the night he called to say he had gotten to Miami three days ago and hadn't heard from him since. They knew he wasnt going to be much longer though, Brian was family and if there was one thing that they knew about Dominic Toretto it was that he never gave up when it came to family and one way or another Brian would come back, even if it was just once for him to see that they did love him and that he really was family no matter what happened.

They knew that Brian's childhood wasn't a good one. he was used to being punished for mistakes and he carried that with him for the rest of his life but they hoped to break him out of the one and done mentality and to show him that he really was loved and cared for

They heard the tell tail sign of the charger and went to meet there familt member and they were more the happy to pull a hesitant brian into the bone crushing hug as well. Mian happily fretting over him as she looked at the bruises on his face and arms, spouting off nonesence about Brian being to skinny and making him his favorite food.

As Dom looked around at his family he couldnt help but smile

'Yeah we'll figure this out' he thought happily

He was sure of it


End file.
